


Night Ins

by dioscuri



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-09-16 04:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16947168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dioscuri/pseuds/dioscuri
Summary: Clearly, Park Chanyeol's a little slow.Multi-chapter shorts based on Jason Dhakal's Night In - EP.





	1. Get It Together, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why can't we get it together?

The music was blaring loud in the club where Jongdae and Chanyeol decided to go to drown their sorrows. See, Jongdae just broke up with his girlfriend while Chanyeol? Well, he's just lonely. They're currently dancing to some music they probably won't remember after a few hours.  
  
"I need more drink, I'll be at the bar" Chanyeol shouted at Jongdae.  
  
He walked through the crowd and sat at the corner of the bar close to some couple making out he made a disgusted face but deep inside he felt jealous. He wants someone to make out with too. Chanyeol signaled at the Bartender for a beer when someone sat next to him.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Um, hey." the person next to him laughs. "I'm sorry? Is this seat taken?" Chanyeol finally looks at the man who sat next to him and took in his striking features. He was suddenly intimidated, the man looks so composed, the type who's probably already a millionaire by 23. His eyes are the largest brown eyes he's ever seen and it's captivating. His mouth? Chanyeol definitely would.  
  
"I can move if it is", the stranger sighed. "I'm Kyungsoo, by the way."  
  
"Are you rich? I'm only interested in sugar daddies right now."  
  
The man, Kyungsoo, his eyes instantly grew larger and he almost spit the drink he was currently downing. Chanyeol realized what he said and suddenly sat right up, "Wait no. You just asked if the seat was taken. That was a little too forward. I err, mean, oh god, maybe I don't need more drinks. I'm s- sorry? Start over? Also, the seat isn't taken. It's fine." He laughed and continued to babble on, "I'm Chanyeol"  
  
Kyungsoo smiled, and Chanyeol thought he saw a heart forming from his lips. Fuck. He's hot and cute at the same time. Unfair. Chanyeol can't think straight even more. Not that he was even straight to begin with.  
  
"Nice to meet you."  


 

 

  
  
  
  
"Chanyeol- " he heard someone moaned.  
  
"Chanyeol, please..."  
  
Suddenly he fell on the ground. "Chanyeol, you dumbshit. It's your first day of work. Wake up!!!!" The voice grew louder, still sounding frustrated. Chanyeol groans, why did he and Jongdae decide to go bar hopping on a Sunday again? His head is killing him. "I'm up. I'm up." How Jongdae survives the next day like they didn't drink their life away remains a mystery to him.  
  
"Dae, how the hell do you not get hangover?"  
  
Jongdae laughs, "Come on, there's take out on the table. Least have a decent meal before you enslave yourself to the corporate world."  
  
Him and Jongdae have been roommates for years now. Met up during College and stuck with each other since then. Chanyeol was the typical playboy stereotype as his classmates may say while Jongdae was his ever so loyal wingman. It's not entirely false. Chanyeol had his fair share of flings, one night stand, short term relationships. Boys and girls welcomed. None of them though, felt like the person Chanyeol was looking for. Somehow he'd always notice the tiny pet peeves and it annoyed him to no point.  
  
"Last night, who were you talking to at the bar?" Jongdae asked when Chanyeol got to the table and sat. "I'm surprised you even went home, thought for sure you would've went with that guy."  
  
Chanyeol thought for a second, why didn't he?  
  
"You were definitely eye fucking him all night though."  
  
Chanyeol sighed, "He.. he wasn't interested? Or at least he was at my advances? So I just decided maybe he wasn't up for it."  
  
"Well, I'm sure it's his loss." Jongdae winked. Suddenly reminded of his first introduction Chanyeol groaned, "Oh god. I'm so embarrassing." then proceeded to tell Jongdae about what happened with Kyungsoo that night.  
  
"But did you at least get his number, you babbling idiot?"  
  
"Can't remember."  
  
Checking his phone he saw a text from an unknown number.  
  
[unknown number]: Chanyeol, It's Kyungsoo ^^ I mayhaps called my phone when I borrowed yours so I can save your number. Text me when you're free~ I'd love to go out sometimes.  
  
He smiled. Looks like he got Kyungsoo's number after all.

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
They’ve been texting back and forth, sometimes it’s just to update each other on what the other is doing. Sometimes they talk about the stuff Chanyeol’s been stressing about at work. Most of the times though, it’s just Chanyeol sending him memes to somehow hide his awkwardness towards Kyungsoo. He genuinely was interested in him and was beyond overwhelmed when they started hanging out in person. They’ve grown to be each other’s go-to person when things feel like it’s too much. Chanyeol found out that Kyungsoo was indeed gay.  
Days passed and Chanyeol being so caught up with his work that he’d often forget to reply to kyungsoo’s messages. He’s been too tired to get out his house after hours so he decided to just invite Kyungsoo over. That was the day Jongdae was introduced to their newfound friendship.  
  
[Chanyeol]: I texted you my address 🤗 See you soon  
[Kyungsoo 🍑]: Alright.  
  
Kyungsoo arrived a few minutes after with Takeouts from Chanyeol’s favorite resto, and boy was Chanyeol flustered when he opened the door and Kyungsoo stood there, in his usual all black outfit, holding out the food to Chanyeol. It was thoughtful of him to remember what Chanyeol liked. Chanyeol’s heart was full.  
  
“I brought takeouts, figured you would’ve been too tired to even think about dinner.” Kyungsoo smiled. His signature heart smile and it took everything in Chanyeol to not kiss him right then and there. It’s not like he’s even seeing Kyungsoo, right? They were friends. They’ve been good friends to each other.  
  
“Yeol-Ah! Have your friend arrived-, Hey!! I’m Jongdae”  
  
Kyungsoo leaned to Chanyeol’s left and looked at Jongdae and did a small wave.  
  
“Hello. I’m Kyungsoo.”  
  
“Yeooool~ You didn’t tell me your friend is adorable. Well what are you doing outside still? Come in! We’re watching The Grand Budapest and the drinks have gone warm.”  
  
Chanyeol coughed, “Ah, right.” he took the takeout from Kyungsoo and starts walking to the kitchen. “I’ll put these out, Thank you soo-yah.”  
  
“I’ll help-“  
  
“No need, come sit here. Chanyeol can do it himself.” Jongdae said laughing because Chanyeol pouted after he said that. Chanyeol was so easy to tease, Jongdae can’t believe it.  
  
“Alright.” He said and sat next to Jongdae. Chanyeol walked to the kitchen and started taking out the food all the while he looks at Jongdae and Kyungsoo having a conversation. Jongdae laughed loudly and Kyungsoo followed after, Chanyeol thought he’d never seen someone so pure. Can’t believe he ever been intimidated by someone so small and cute. He adores Kyungsoo, he was caring and showed interest whenever Chanyeol talk about how his day been. Seeing Jongdae and Kyungsoo get along well does not even worry him, Jongdae was good at talking. He and Chanyeol were almost the same minus the fact that Chanyeol turns into a babbling idiot whenever Kyungsoo is around. Jongdae however, looked as relaxed as he is with Chanyeol.  
  
Chanyeol sat down on the couch next to Jongdae’s and Kyungsoo. They watched The Grand Budapest that night, ate takeouts, and talked about what they thought about the cinematography of movie. Kyungsoo talked a lot this time, more than he’d do so whenever it’s just him and Chanyeol. Maybe Jongdae did a much better job at talking, but it was nice to see Kyungsoo talk about even the littlest stuff. It was a nice scene, the three of them got along well. At the end, they’ve decided to make this a weekly thing. Kyungsoo would come every Friday and they’d indulge more films and talk about how their days have been.  
  
Soon enough their circle of friends grew when Chanyeol had pull an all-nighter at work and decided him and his workmates needed the drink. Baekhyun, Jongin and Junmyeon was introduced in their group of friend this time.  


 

 

 

  
  
  
  
“Kyungja my little peach, pass me the beer pleasseee” Baekhyun said, it’s probably his 3rd? bottle that night and Kyungsoo has had enough. Kyungsoo sighed.  
  
“Baek no, you have 0 alcohol tolerance. That’s enough for the night.” Baekhyun whined like the baby he is.  
  
“Kyungjaaaaa, I am a grown man independent, wait no, independent grown man? GIVE ME MY BEER.” Kyungsoo laughs. Chanyeol was watching them intently. Kyungsoo’s been hanging out way too much with Baekhyun and Baekhyun was charming. “Besides, you’ll take good care of me, right? I know you’ll bring me home safely.” Baekhyun continued, voice slurring and hand grabbing another bottle.  
  
“You should be thankful to Kyungsoo, Baek. I would definitely just leave you out here.” Jongdae joked and the rest of them laughed. Baekhyun proceeded to cling on Kyungsoo then,  
  
“That’s because Kyungsoo loves me, unlike you.” Jongdae shrugged. Kyungsoo removed Baekhyun from clinging unto him and sat next to Jongin and started talking to the boy about Game of Thrones. Chanyeol knows nothing about the series. Poor boy. He couldn’t just join in to the conversation cause he would end up just listening to the two.  
  
“You okay?” Junmyeon asked, “You’re kinda quiet. Are you even Chanyeol anymore?” Chanyeol slumped and rested his head on him.  
  
“I’m okay. Just tired. Oh!! I love this song.” Chanyeol sat up and sang along. Junmyeon laughed and started singing along too. If anything, he’s thankful Junmyeon was there to cover up Chanyeol’s out of tune singing with his even more out of tune singing.  
  
Before the night ended, while they were walking outside and bidding their goodbyes. Baekhyun was stumbling and falling it was actually funny, until that is, Kyungsoo had to wrap his arms around him. Chanyeol felt something in his stomach. He felt unsettled. Maybe, just maybe. Kyungsoo liked Baekhyun, “We’ll just ride the same cab since we’ll pass by his house before mine. Bye guys!”  
  
It bothered Chanyeol so much that he couldn’t sleep even when he’s comfortably snuggled under covers. Baekhyun was openly gay. Kyungsoo knows it. But he also knows that Baekhyun is just touchy when it comes to his friends. He’d often rest his head on Jongin when he’s too tired at work or sometimes hug him for no reason at all. He’s also told Junmyeon how much he loves him whenever Junmyeon would save his ass during the times he’d forget a thing or two of his tasks at work. He concluded: Baekhyun and Kyungsoo gets along well because they’re both gay and gush about boys. Highly unlikely for Kyungsoo though, so it’s maybe mostly Baekhyun annoying Kyungsoo with stories about a bunch of his hook ups and he’s confident Kyungsoo wouldn’t judge him about it. He usually wouldn’t think too much of it but lately he feels like Kyungsoo and him haven’t had much time together. Yes, they hang out but usually it’s as a group. Baekhyun would be there. Jongdae, Junmyeon and Jongin. It’s been a while since it was just them two and Chanyeol feels like him and Kyungsoo have just kind of, drifted. He knows there are times when Kyungsoo would hang out with Jongdae at their apartment, he’s been too busy at work sometimes that he doesn’t go home anymore just to finish his paperworks. He envied Jongdae for that.  


 

  
  
  
  
  
One night before Jongdae went to his room he mumbled, “Chanyeolie, I’m sorry.” then sighed.  


 

 

  
  
  
  
[Kyungsoo 🍑]: Ya, Chanyeol. I'm not gonna say it again, come to the Party tonight alright.  
[Kyungsoo 🍑]: I'll text you where it's at.  
[Kyungsoo 🍑]: If you're outside tell me, Okay? See you.  
  
Chanyeol closed his phone. Somehow he was nervous for tonight's party. He can't tell why, it's just the usual them going out to be honest he was gonna bail tonight he was tired from work but Kyungsoo. He can't resist his Kyungsoo. Dead tired, Chanyeol replied.  
  
[Chanyeol]: I'm on my way.  
  
Junmyeon welcomed him. He was nice and cared for Chanyeol enough to fetch him outside the bar to get to the others, though ultimately he would've preferred if it was Kyungsoo seeing as he's been bugging him to go to the party. He said his hello when he got to their table. Kyungsoo looked like he's been drinking a lot since they've got there. Jongdae was next to Jongin silent and drinking. Baekhyun was in front of Kyungsoo and Jongin's left. He was being his usual loud self and teasing the life away Kyungsoo. He didn't really paid attention to what Baekhyun was saying probably just random babbling. Chanyeol sat next to Kyungsoo. They were the only ones on the other side of the table.  
  
"Yeol!! You came. What do you want? I'll order for you" Chanyeol looked away hiding a blush. Ahh, Kyungsoo had so much effect on him eh?  
  
"I'm tired, anything will do really. Can I get some water first though?" Kyungsoo nodded enthusiastically. He was obviously happy to direct his attention to Chanyeol instead of listening to Baekhyun.  
  
"Kyungsoo. God! Why are you so red? Huh?" Baekhyun shouted, even though clearly the music wasn't loud enough for them not to hear each other. Jongin chuckled.  
  
"Maybe because of someone." Kyungsoo being startled by Jongin accidentally pours too much water at the cup and it ended up all over Kyungsoo's pants.  
  
"I- ah," Chanyeol immediately reached over to get tissues and handed it over to Kyungsoo. Huh? The teasings, is it because he came? Kyungsoo was insisting he goes. Did he look red because he's interested in Chanyeol after all? Chanyeol was feeling giddy inside. He's been meaning to ask Kyungsoo out anyway. Oh god.  
  
"BAEKHYUN! JONGIN! FUCK!" Kyungsoo snaps him out of his thoughts. "I swear to god, you two.." he mumbled the excused himself to go to the rest room. Suddenly Chanyeol had thought of Jongdae, he's been quiet. Chanyeol wasn't used to it. He looked over at Jongdae and he was there having a conversation with Jongin. Him and Jongin have gotten fairly close recently, Chanyeol thought. Maybe..  
  
"So uh? You feel it right?" Junmyeon sat next to Chanyeol. "the sexual tension? I can't believe Kyungsoo.” Chanyeol looked at Junmyeon quizzically. Sexual Tension? What the fuck, Junmyeon. He admits that he wants to get into Kyungsoo's pants but he also wants to take Kyungsoo out. On a date. Or just stay in (without Jongdae), watch films, order take out, make out...  
  
"Can't you tell?" Junmyeon points at Kyungsoo coming back from the rest room, he was leaning at the wall when Jongdae walks up to him traps him between his arm. Chanyeol was shaken. Kyungsoo.. and Jongdae?  
  
Suddenly Kyungsoo reached out and kissed Jongdae. Chanyeol froze. "They fucked last night. Again. They say it's just cause they both need release and all but I'm sure for Kyungsoo it's more than that. Anyway, they finally told us and not like they've been subtle about it. I see Jongdae checking out Kyungsoo all the time. Anyway, I'm glad you're here! More people to feel that awkward tension around. Yay!" Junmyeon says drinking his disgusting flavored cocktail and wrapping his arm around Chanyeol. So that was the tension he was feeling. Not him and Kyungsoo. God, junmyeon can be so insensitive at times.  
  
"I have to go."  
  
"But you just got here?!" Baekhyun exclaimed. "C'MON YEOLLIE HAVE A DRINK"  
  
"I guess, I'm too tired to drink and work tomorrow. I have to go."

 

Chanyeol left.


	2. Do I, Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it worth the price of we?

Woken up from his nap, Chanyeol heard Jongdae call out his name. So he’s home from the party. Huh, well why haven’t he slept at Kyungsoo’s instead. Chanyeol pretended to still be asleep he really didn’t wanna see

Jongdae or talk to him.

“Oh he’s asleep already.” He felt jongdae sit next to him on the couch he was napping at, Chanyeol was too shaken up to even bother going to his room. There were too many questions in his mind. Why didn’t you tell me, Jongdae? Since when was He gay?

“Chanyeol, move to your room come on.” He shuffled around the couch, ignoring Jongdae. Jongdae sighed but continued to talk, “You left early, why is that?” I think you know why. Chanyeol thought.

“You must have seen Kyungsoo kiss me. God, it’s so stupid. I-” He paused. “I know you’re listening, I’m sorry. I don’t remember how it happened. Ah, maybe I do. It was one of the nights you were at the office and I was bawling at Kyungsoo about my goddamn ex and the next thing I knew we were having sex!”

“Stop. You don’t have to explain.” Fed up, Chanyeol opened his eyes and replied. Though he was still looking away from Jongdae. He just can’t look at him in the eye right now.

“Yes I do, Call me names, and fight me. I wasn’t thinking straight then. Wasn’t thinking straight now.” Jongdae spoke again, exasperated.

“Yeah, you sure aren’t straight anymore.” Chanyeol scoffed standing up. “Just. Don’t hurt him, okay?”

“You don’t underst-” well, whatever Jongdae was saying Chanyeol didn’t hear it anymore as he already had walked up to his room to get some decent sleep. (maybe)

 

 

To say Chanyeol has been doing fine is a lie. He’s been calling in sick at work to stay in and sulk. Call him dramatic, but he was really into Kyungsoo he guessed. During the weekends, he’d pick up his guitar and hum a tune that reminds him of what could have been. If he had asked Kyungsoo right away to date, would this have happened? Or was Kyungsoo really not into him from the start?

Lucky for Chanyeol, the Friday get-togethers have been happening less often. Baekhyun’s busy with work, Jongin’s looking for a new job, while Jongdae’s distancing himself from everyone. The only one Chanyeol’s confiding in lately was Junmyeon. They’ve grown close ever since that out of tune sang off at the party. Maybe even closer than expected? Still, Chanyeol likes Kyungsoo. Speak of the devil, as Chanyeol was in his daily 1-hour sulking time, he receives a text from Junmyeon.

[Junmyeon]: You busy?

He was about to reply when his phone rang. Pressing the answer button he spoke, “Junmyeon? What’s up?”

“Nothing really. I missed you!” Junmyeon sounded chirpy on the other line. “Do you want to meet up? You busy?”

Chanyeol thought about it for a second, he really didn’t have much to do anyway, so why not.

Him and Junmyeon were walking around the mall talking about their current project at work when they bumped into Jongdae’s ex. “Shit!” Chanyeol halted walking and started dragging Junmyeon to the side, “That’s Jongdae’s ex.”

“Then why are we hiding? She’s not your ex.”

“Ah- dammit. You’re right, well you see, I really liked her for Jongdae. I don’t know. I’ll feel awkward.”

“You’re weird but don’t worry too much, not like Jo- oh. Spoke too soon.” Chanyeol got confused and followed where Junmyeon’s eyes are currently fixed at. Everything felt like dejavu and he’s back to wishing he shouldn’t have followed wherever Junmyeon points at. Because lo and behold, there it was. Kyungsoo and Jongdae strolling around the same mall as them. The universe is really against Chanyeol, huh? Kyungsoo was holding unto Jongdae, and Chanyeol felt his heart shatter a little. “Let’s just hope the ex-girlfriend, don’t see them? This is kind of exciting. What the heck, should we warn Dae?” They were about to walk up to the couple when,

“Jongdae!” Junmyeon must be speaking stuff into existence. It was an odd scene to see, Jongdae shrugged Kyungsoo off him as if to say, there was nothing going on between them. “It’s been quite a while.” Jongdae’s ex has approached them first and Jongdae looks nervous. Kyungsoo was probably well to say it shortly, his sexual awakening. Jongdae have always been accepting of others’ sexuality but he was, and have been strictly seeing girls so everything was new to him.

Chanyeol felt creepy watching from afar but Junmyeon on the other hand was amused laughing beside him,

“He really dropped Kyungsoo like that. Why are they pretending to be just friends?” Junmyeon spoke, “Jongdae looks like he’s in pain, we should just approach them.” Junmyeon then started to walk up to Jongdae. Chanyeol thought, _This dude is really into awkward situations._

_God help me._

__

__

“Hey! There you guys are- Oh hello! I’m Junmyeon!” Junmyeon spoke as if him and Chanyeol weren’t watching them from afar.

“Hi.”

“Chanyeol, it’s good to see you too. Have been eating? You look thinner.”

“N-“ Chanyeol was about to reply when Kyungsoo cut him off,

“Come on, we have to go. Nice to meet you. Bye!” Kyungsoo then proceeded to walk away from the situation. He couldn’t care less about Jongdae’s ex. Jongdae and the other two bid their goodbye and followed Kyungsoo. Jongdae, much more faster than the two knowing something is off with Kyungsoo.

“Kyungsoo stop walking so fast!” Jongdae whined. “I’m sorry, I’m still not used to this guy to guy thing. I mean, she’s my ex! What if she feels like, she’s a phase? That I was not into girls at all? I don’t wanna-“ Kyungsoo stopped walking and turned to face a stressed out Jongdae. Kyungsoo then answered,

“No one’s thinking that Jongdae! I’m sorry. Just it sometimes feel like you’re not entirely sure of us.”

 

“We should uh, we should leave.” Chanyeol whispered to Junmyeon. Junmyeon nodded. They then started walking away from the two not knowing on whether they should’ve said their goodbyes- though they can really feel the tension, so not saying goodbye was the right choice.

 

 

[Kyungsoo]: I haven’t been seeing you lately. Everything alright?

[Chanyeol]: (typing...)

No, I’m avoiding you because I can’t stand you and Jongdae.

Draft.

Chanyeol didn’t press send. He just continued on, ignoring Kyungsoo. He was at his last resort, he couldn’t stand thinking about Jongdae and Kyungsoo- about how good, probably, their relationship has been. There were a few more texts he ignored until he caught glimpse of the latest message sent,

[Kyungsoo]: I’m coming over, I missed you.

That suddenly made him restless. When is Kyungsoo coming? Now? Tomorrow? Way to be vague about it. Besides, if he does come today then what will they do? Talk about Jongdae? He checked the time stamp and and saw the text was sent 20 mins ago. Dammit! How is he gonna dodge this one? Chanyeol types furiously at his phone.

[Chanyeol]: Kyungsoo! I'm outsxide I can'y meet you.

[Kyungsoo]: That movie effects blasting through your tv says otherwise. Let me in.

Oh no. He's a mess and he hasn't taken a bath! He wasn't expecting anyone to visit, most especially not Kyungsoo.

"Uh, Kyungsoo? Give me a minute" Chanyeol shouted at the door while running to his room to at least change clothes and spray a little bit of cologne.

After more than a minute-- Blame Chanyeol's indecisiveness to pick a shirt, he opens the door to see Kyungsoo holding a bucket of beer. He smiled upon seeing Chanyeol.

"Finally. I thought you exited through the window just to run away." Kyungsoo laughs and immediately Chanyeol softens at the sight. Crush aside, he has missed his dear friend. "Stop staring and let me in, maybe?"

 

 

They're both huddled at the sofa, just like their original friday meetings back when it was just 3 of them minus Jongdae obviously, watching some awful movie-- God knows just plays as a background noise while they catched up with each other. Empty bottles of beer placed at the table. They weren't drunk to say, but not exactly sober either.

“I never pegged you as the touchy type.”

“I’m really not”

“Oh."

"Um, Is Jongdae okay with this? I don't want him thinking I'm trying to woo you or something." He replied but snuggling a bit more to Kyungsoo.

“Says you while coming closer huh." He nods. "You know, you're such a good friend Chanyeol. I feel really safe around you."

Silence.

"Hey Chanyeol? Why didn't you ever ask me out?"

His heart skips a beat.

"I- What? Kyungsoo, is everything alright?" Kyungsoo sighs then he starts playing with Chanyeol hands. There it is again, the tension but only this time he was sure it was between him and Kyungsoo. _Please stop making this harder._ Chanyeol thinks.

"Not really." Kyungsoo replies nonchalantly. Chanyeol looks down at Kyungsoo,

"What do you mean?"

"Jongdae's seeing his ex again." Kyungsoo stares back at him, intensely. Like he was debating on doing something and it's confusing Chanyeol to no ends. Jongdae's never the type to cheat in a relationship. What is he doing. Chanyeol suddenly aware that Kyungsoo was leaning closer spoke up, stays still.

"Kyungs-"

Kyungsoo's lips were planted softly at Chanyeol's, waiting for the other to reciprocate.

This was everything Chanyeol ever dreamt of but at the same time he can't help but feel wronged and he pulls away.

Just as fast as everything that's been happening right now, the kiss ends.

"Chanyeol oh god. Don't you? Like me?" Kyungsoo looks back at him dazed and confused. Chanyeol stands up, away from Kyungsoo.

"How did you.. Well what if I do? You're making me some type of rebound? This really isn't how I thought we'd be together. Get out Kyungsoo."

"Chanyeol" Kyungsoo tried to reach out but Chanyeol moves further trying to collect himself, he wants nothing more than to be with Kyungsoo but him being broken hearted and his mind clouded with alcohol, Chanyeol would never dare take advantage of him like that.

"Please. Get out." He pleas once more, to which Kyungsoo accepts and starts to collect his stuff.

"I'm sorry."

 

This was not how he expected his day to turn out and he cannot have been more broken-hearted than before. Chanyeol starts to question if Kyungsoo is still worth all this pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be gentle with me, I'm kinda rusty with feelings and writing.
> 
> Link to the previous chapter's song insp: [ [x]](https://soundcloud.com/jasondhakal/get-it-together)  
> Link to Do I, Part II: [ [x] ](https://soundcloud.com/jasondhakal/do-i)


End file.
